Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas
by Hunab Ku
Summary: Clasico de Lewis Carroll, Las aventuras subterraneas de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas adaptado a Naruto. Aventura, fantacia, accion, suspenso, amistad y por supuesto romance. Ella se estaba volviendo parte de ahi y... de el.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aqui les traigo Alicia en el pais de las maravillas vercion Naruto.

Ni Naruto ni Alicia en el pais de las maravillas me pertenecen, por desgracia TTnTT.

Nota- Sakura viste igual que Alicia, ya saben el vestido azul, y su cabello es corto. No describo completamente a los personajes porque toma mucho tiempo, y se supone que ustedes ya saben como son, sino busquenlos en google XD. Cada quien viste como su respectivo personaje, les digo porque no voy a describir la vestimenta tan detalladamente xd. Sakura tiene 12 y su hermana 27 años, todos los personajes dentro del pais de las maravillas tienen mas de 100 años. Y en el mundo real viven en el mismo tiempo que en el libro original, osea mucho antes de 1920, algo asi ahora no lo recuerdo muy bien XD gomen.

.

.

.

.

.

** Sakura en el pais de las maravillas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I. En la madriguera del conejo

Sakura empezaba ya a cansarse de estar sentada con su hermana a la orilla del rio, sin tener nada que hacer: habia echado un par de hojeadas al libro que su hermana estaba leyendo, pero no tenia dibujos ni dialogos. _"¿Y de que sirve un libro sin dibujos ni dialogos?"_, se preguntaba Sakura.

Asi pues, estaba pensando (y pensar le costaba esfuerzo, porque el calor del dia la habia dejado somnolienta y atontada) si el placer de tejer una guirnalda de margaritas la compensaria del trabajo de levantarse y coger las margaritas, cuando de pronto frente a ella salto un hombre joven pelirrojo de ojos miel, el cual vestia muy elegante.

No habia nada muy extraordinario en esto, ni tampoco le parecio a Sakura oir que el hombre se decia asi mismo: _"¡Dios mio, dios mio, voy a llegar tarde!" _(Cuando penso en eso depues, decidio que, desde luego, hubiera debido sorprenderla mucho, pero en aquel momento le parecio lo mas natural del mundo). Pero cuando el hombre saco un reloj de bolsillo de su chaleco, lo miro y echo a correr, Sakura se levanto de un salto, porque comprendido de golpe que ella estaba sola ahi de rato sin nada ni nadie a distancia, el habia saltado ante la nada con esa exprecion neutral en su rostro, que segun ella era el mas bello y perfecto que haya visto, y ardiendo de curiosidad, se puso a correr tras el por la pradera, y llego justo a tiempo para ver como se precipitaba en una madriguera que se abria al pie del seto.

Un momento mas tarde, Sakura se metia tambien en la madriguera, sin pararse a considerar como se las arreglaria despues para salir.

Al principio, la madriguera del conejo se extendia en linea recta como un tunel, y despues torcio bruscamente hacia abajo, tan bruscamente que ni siquiera Sakura tuvo tiempo de detenerse y se encontro cayendo por lo que parecia un pozo muy profundo.

O el pozo en verdad era muy profundo, o ella caia muy despacio, porque Sakura, mientras decendia, tubo tiempo sobrado para mirar a su alrededor y preguntarse que iba a pasar despues. Primero miro hacia abajo, para ver donde iria a parar, pero estaba todo demasiado oscuro para distinguir nada. Despues miro hacia las paredes del pozo y observo que estaban cubiertas de armarios y estantes para libros: aqui y alla vio mapas y cuadros colgados de clavos. Cogio, a su paso, un jarro de los estantes. Llevaba una etiqueta que decia: MERMELADA DE NARANJA, pero vio con desencanto que estaba vacio.

No le parecio bien tirarlo al fondo, por miedo a matar a alguien que anduviera por abajo, y se las arreglo para dejarlo en otro de los estantes mientras seguia descendiendo.

_"¡Vaya!", _penso Sakura. _"¡Despues de una caida como esta, rodar por las escaleras me parecio algo sin importancia!¡Que valiente me encontraran todos!¡Ni siquiera lloraria, aunque me cayera del tejado!" _(Y era verdad). Abajo, abajo, abajo. ¿No acabaria nunca de caer?

\- Me gustaria saber cuantas millas he descendido ya -dijo en voz alta- Tengo que estar bastante cerca del centro de la tierra. Veamos: creo que esta a cuatro mil millas de profundidad. . . . .

Como ven, Sakura habia aprendido algunas cosas como esta en la escuela, y aunque no era un momento muy oportuno para presumir sus conocimientos, ya que no habia nadie alli que pudiera escucharla, le parecio que repetirlo le serviria de repaso.

\- Si, esta debe ser la distancia. . . . . pero me pregunto a que latitud o longitud habre llegado -quedo en pose pensativa para luego volver a empezar- ¡A lo mejor caigo a traves de toda la tierra!¡Que divertido seria salir donde vive toda esa gente cabeza abajo! Los antipaticos, creo. . . (Ahora Sakura se alegraba de no haber nadie alli escuchando, porque esa palabra no le sonaba del todo bien) Pero entonces tendre que preguntarles el nombre del pais. Por favor, señora ¿estamos en Nueva Zelanda o Australia?

Y mientras decia estas palabras, ensayo una reverencia. ¡Reverencia mientras caia por el aire! ¿Creen que esto es posible?

\- ¡Y que niña tan ignorante voy a pareserles! No, mejor sera no preguntar nada. Ya lo vere escrito en alguna parte.

Abajo, abajo, abajo. No habia otra cosa que hacer y a Sakura le parecio hablar otra vez.

\- ¡Temo que Pakkun me echara mucho de menos esta noche! (Pakkun es su mascota) Espero que se acuerde de darle galletitas a la hora del te. ¡Pakkun lindo me gustaria tenerte conmigo aqui abajo! En el aire no hay salmones, claro, pero podrias cazar algun murcielago, aunque no se parecen en nada, sabes. ¿Pero me pregunto, le gustaran?

Al llegar a este punto, Sakura empezo a sentirse medio dormida y siguio diciendose como en sueños: _"¿Comen murcielagos los perros? ¿Comen murcielagos los perros?" _Y a veces: _"¿Comen perros los murcielagos?" _Porque, como no sabia contestar ninguna de las dos preguntas, no importaba mucho cual de las dos se formulara. Se estaba quedando dormida de veras y comenzo a soñar que paseaba de la mano con Pakkun y que le preguntaba con mucha ansiedad: _"Ahora Pakkun, dime la verdad, ¿te has comido alguna vez un murcielago?"_, cuando de pronto, ¡cataplum!, fue a dar sobre un monton de ramas y hojas secas. La caida habia terminado.

Sakura no sufrio el menor daño, y se levanto de un salto. Miro hacia arriba, pero todo estaba oscuro. Ante ella se abrio otro largo pasadizo, y alcanzo a ver en el al apuesto hombre pelirrojo, que se alejaba a a toda prisa. No habia momento que perder, y Sakura, sin vacilar echo a correr como el viento, y llego justo a tiempo para oirle decir, mientras doblaba un recodo:

\- ¡Valgame, no me gusta que me hagan esperar ni ser esperado, que tarde se me esta haciendo!

Iba casi pisandole los talones, pero, cuando doblo a su vez el recodo, no vio al hombre por ninguna parte. Se encontro en un vestibulo amplio y bajo, iluminado por una hilera de lamparas que colgaban en el techo.

Habia puertas alrededor de todo el vestibulo, pero estaban todas cerradas con llave, y cuando Sakura hubo dado la vuelta, bajando por un lado y subiendo por el otro, probando puerta a puerta, se dirigio tristemente al centro de la habitacion y se pregunto como se las arreglaria para salir de ahi.

De repente se encontro una mesita de tres patas, toda de cristal macizo. No habia nada sobre ella salvo una diminuta llave de oro, y lo primero que penso Sakura fue que debia corresponder a una de las puertas del vestibulo. Pero ¡ay!, o las cerraduras eran demasiado grandes o la llave era demasiado pequeña, lo cierto es que no pudo abrir ninguna puerta. Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta por segunda vez, descubrio una cortinilla que no habia visto antes, y detras habia una puertecita de no mas de dos palmos de altura, probo la llave con la cerradura, y vio con alegria que ajustaba bien.

Sakura abrio la puerta y se encontro con que daba a un estrecho pasadizo, no mas ancho que una ratonera. Se arrodillo y al otro lado del pasadizo se encontro con el jardin mas maravilloso que podia imaginar. ¡Que ganas tenia de salir de aquella oscura sala y de pasear entre aquellos macizos de flores multicolores y aquellas frescas fuentes! Pero ni siquiera podia pasar la cabeza por la abertura _"Y aunque pudiera pasar la cabeza",_ penso la pobre Sakura, _"de poco iba a servirme sin los hombros. ¡Como me gustaria poder encogerme como un telescopio! Creo que podria hacerlo, solo con saber por donde empezar"_ Y es que como ven, a Sakura le habian pasado tantas cosas tan extraordinarias aquel dia, que habia pensado que casi nada era en realidad imposible.

De nada servia quedarse a esperar junto a la puertecita, asi que volvio a la mesa, casi con la esperanza de encontrarse otra llave en ella, o, en todo caso, un libro de instrucciones para encoger a la gente como si fueran telescopios. Esta vez encontro en la mesa una botellita - _Que desde luego no estaba aqui antes -_dijo Sakura. Y alrededor del cuello de la botella habia una etiqueta de papel con la palabra BEBEME hermosamente impresa en grandes caracteres.

Esta muy bien eso de decir BEBEME, pero la pequeña Sakura era muy prudente y no iba a beber eso por las buenas. _"No, primero voy a mirar", _se dijo, _"para ver si tiene o no la indicacion de veneno"_ Poeque Sakura habia leido preciosos cuentos de niños que se quemaban, o habian sido devorados por bestias feroces, u otra cosas desagradables, solo por no haber querido recordar las sencillas normas que las personas que buscaban su bien les habian inculcado: como que un hierro al rojo te quema si no lo sueltas enseguida, o que si te cortas muy hondo con un cuchillo te sale sangre. Y Sakura no habia olvidado nunca que, si bebes mucho de una botella que lleva la indicacion veneno, terminara, a la corta o a la larga, por hacerte daño.

Sin embargo aquella botella no llevaba la indicacion veneno, asi que Sakura se atrevio a probar el contenido, y, encontrandolo muy agradable (tenia, de echo, una mezcla de sabores a tarta de cerezas, almibar, piña, pavo asado, caramelo y tostadas calientes con mantequilla), se lo acabo en un santiamen.

\- ¡Que sensacion mas extraña! -dijo Sakura- Me debo estar encogiendo como un telescopio.

Y asi era, en efecto:ahora media solo veinticinco centimetros, y su cara se ilumino de alegria al pensar que podia pasar por la puertecita y meterse en el maravilloso jardin. Primero, no obstante, espero unos segundos para ver si seguia disminuyendo de tamaño, y esta posibilidad la puso un poco nerviosa. _"No vaya a consumirme del todo, como una vela"_, se dijo para sus adentros. _"¿Que seria de mi entonces?" _E intento imaginar que ocurria con la llama de una vela, cuando la vela estaba apagada, pues no podia recordar haber visto nunca una cosa asi.

Despues de un rato, viendo que no pasaba nada mas, decidio salir enseguida al jardin. Pero, ¡pobre Sakura!, cuando llego a la puerta, se habia encontrado con que olvido la llavesita de oro, y cuando volvio a la mesa para recogerla, descubrio que no le era posible alcanzarla. Podia verla claramente a traves del cristal, e intento por ahinco trepar por una de las patas de la mesa, pero era demasiado resbaladiza. Y cuando se canso de intentarlo, la pobre niña se sento en el suelo y se echo a llorar.

_"¡Vamos de nada sirve llorar de esta manera!"_, se dijo Sakura asi misma con bastante firmeza. _"¡Te aconsejo que dejes de llorar ahora mismo!"_, Sakura se daba por lo general muy buenos consejos asi misma (aunque rara vez lo seguia), y algunas veces se reñia con tanta dureza que se le saltaban las lagrimas. Se acordaba incluso de haber intentado una vez tirarse de las orejas por haber hecho trampas en un partido de croquet que jugaba con sigo misma, pues a esta curiosa criatura le gustaba mucho comportarse como si fuera dos personas a la vez. _"¡Pero de nada me serviria comportarme ahora como si fuera dos personas!"_, penso la pobre Sakura, _"¡Cuando ya se me hace dificil ser una misma persona como Dios manda!"._

Poco despues, su mirada se poso en una cajita de cristal que habia debajo de la mesa. La abrio y encontro un diminuto pastelillo, en que se leia la palabra COMEME, deliciosamente escrita con grosella. _"Bueno, me lo comere"_, se dijo Sakura, _"y si me hace crecer, podre coger la llave, y, si me hace todavia mas pequeña podre deslizarme por debajo de la puerta. De un modo u otro entrare al jardin, y eso es lo que me importa". _Dio un mordisco y se pregunto nerviosa: _"¿Hacia donde? ¿Hacia donde?"_ Al mismo tiempo se llevo una mano a la cabeza para notar en que direccion se iniciaba el cambio, y quedo muy sorprendida al advertir que seguia con el mismo tamaño. En realidad, esto es lo que sucede normalmente, cuando se da un mordisco a un pastel, pero Sakura estaba ya tan acostumbrada a que todo lo que le sucedia fuera tan extraordinario, que le parecio muy aburrido y muy tonto que la vida discurriese por causes normales. Asi pues paso a la accion, y en un santiamen dio buena cuenta del pastelito.

**CONTINUARA. . . . . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien que les parecio. . . . . TTnTT ya ya entendi no sean tan directos (bastardos) XD no se crean espero que lo disfruten como vieron sera de capitulos y no una corta parodia. Ahora las preguntas tontas y obvias:

¿quien sera el hombre que tomo el papel del conejo?(eue como si no lo supieramos esas caracteristicas fisicas solo las tiene "el")

¿quien sera la hermana de Sakura?

¿quien sera el sombrerero, la liebre y el raton?

¿quien sera la oruga?

¿quienes seran el rey y la reina de corazones?

¿leyeron mi otro fic lamado "Alma Plateada"?

¿han comido skuinkles con chamoy?¡porque yo si XD!

¿sasuke sera un emo vengador aqui tambien XD?

soy un troll XD

hasta la proxima semana

by

O_n


	2. El charco de lagrimas

Ni Naruto ni Alicia en el pais de las maravillas me pertenece.

Antes de empezar quiero pedir una disculpa por no subir nuevo cap de Alma Plateada, mi lap no esta cargando bien las paginas, por lo que no puedo repasar ni el anime ni el manga de Gintama para escribir los capitulos hasta una semana. Solo no se pueden cargar imagenes y videos, asi que. . . pero no se preocupen mucho si subire caps nuevos de todos mis otros fics, como este por ejemplo, y El mago de oz version equipo 7 y akatsuki.

.

.

.

**Anteriormente. . . **

Poco despues, su mirada se poso en una cajita de cristal que habia debajo de la mesa. La abrio y encontro un diminuto pastelillo, en que se leia la palabra COMEME, deliciosamente escrita con grosella. _"Bueno, me lo comere"_, se dijo Sakura, _"y si me hace crecer, podre coger la llave, y, si me hace todabia mas pequeña podre deslizarme por debajo de la puerta. De un modo u otro entrare al jardin, y eso es lo que me importa". _Dio un mordisco y se pregunto nerviosa: _"¿Hacia donde? ¿Hacia donde?"_ Al mismo tiempo se llevo una mano a la cabeza para notar en que direccion se iniciaba el cambio, y quedo muy sorprendida al advertir que seguia con el mismo tamaño. En realidad, esto es lo que sucede normalmente, cuando se da un mordisco a un pastel, pero Sakura estaba ya tan acostumbrada a que todo lo que le sucedia fuera tan extraordinario, que le parecio muy aburrido y muy tonto que la vida discurriese por causes normales. Asi pues paso a la accion, y en un santiamen dio buena cuenta del pastelito.

**CONTINUAMOS. . . . . **

**.**

**.**

**Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas**

Capitulo 2: El charco de lagrimas

\- ¡Curiorifico y curiorifico! -exclamo Sakura, estaba tan sorprendida que por un momento se olvido de hablar correctamente- ¡Ahora me estoy estirando como el telescopio mas largo que haya existido jamas!¡Adios, pies! -grito, porque cuando miro hacia abajo vio que sus pies quedaban ya tan lejos que parecia fuera a perderlos de vista- ¡Oh, mis pobrecitos pies!¡Me pregunto quien nos pondra ahora nuestros calcetines y zapatos!¡Seguro que yo no podre hacerlo! Voy a estar demasiado lejos para ocuparme de ustedes: tendran que arreglarselas como puedan... Pero voy a tener que ser amable con ellos -penso Sakura- ¡o a lo mejor no querran llevarme en la direccion que yo quiera ir! Veamos: les regalare un par de zapatos nuevos todas las navidades.

Y siguio planeando como seguir su plan a cabo:

\- Tendran que ir por correo. ¡Y que gracioso sera esto de mandarse regalos a sus propio pies!¡Y que chocante va a resultar la direccion!

Al Sr. Pie Derecho de Sakura

Alfombra de la chimenea,

junto al guardafuegos

(con un abrazo de Sakura).

\- ¡Dios mio que tonterias estoy diciendo!

Justo en ese momento, su cabeza choco con el techo de la sala: en efecto ahora media mas de dos metros. Cogio la llavesita de oro y rapidamente corrio hacia el jardin.

¡Pobre Sakura! Lo maximo que podia hacer era echarse en el suelo y mirar el jardin con un solo ojo; entrar en el ahora era mucho mas dificil que nunca.

Se sento en el suelo y volvio a llorar.

\- ¡Deberia darte verguenza! -dijo Sakura- ¡Una niña tan grande como tu (ahora si que podia decirlo) y ponerse a llorar de ese modo!¡Para inmediatamente!

Pero siguio llorando como si tal cosa, vertiendo litros de lagrimas, hasta que se formo un verdadero charco a su alrededor, de unos diez centimetros de profundidad que cubrian la mitad del suelo de la sala.

Al poco rato oyo un ruidito de pisadas a lo lejos, y se seco rapidamente los ojos para ver quien llegaba.

Era el apuesto joven pelirrojo de ojos miel que volvia, elegantemente vestido, con un par de guantes blancos de cabritilla en una mano y un gran abanico en la otra. Se acercaba trotando a toda prisa, mientras rezongaba para si:

\- ¡Oh!¡La Duquesa, la Duquesa!¡Como se pondra si la hago esperar!

Sakura estaba tan desesperada que estaba dispuesta a pedir socorro a cualquiera. Asi pues, cuando el joven estubo cerca de ella, empezo a decirle timidamente y en voz baja:

\- Por favor, señor...

El joven se llevo un susto tremendo, dejo caer los guantes y el abanico, y escapo a toda prisa en la oscuridad.

Sakura recogio el abanico y los guantes. Y, como en el vestibulo hacia mucho calor, estubo abanicandose mientras se decia:

\- ¡Dios mio!¡Que cosas tan extrañas pasan hoy! Y ayer todo pasaba como de costumbre, me pregunto si habre cambiado durante la noche. Veamos: ¿era yo la misma al levantarme esta mañana? Me parece que puedo recordar que era un poco distinta. Pero, si no soy la misma, la siguiente pregunta es ¿quien rayos soy? ¡Ah, este es el gran enigma!

Y se puso a pensar en todas las niñas que conocia y tenian su misma edad, para ver si podria haberse transformado en una de ellas.

\- ¡Como me gustaria que asomaran sus cabezas de varas por el pozo!¡Estoy tan cansada de estar sola aqui abajo!

Al decir esas palabras, su mirada se fijo en sus manos, y vio con sorpresa que mientras hablaba se habia puesto uno de los pequeños guantes de cabritilla del joven.

\- ¿Como he podido hacerlo? -se pregunto- Tengo que haberme encogido otra vez.

Se levanto y se acerco a la mesa para comprobar su medida. Y descubrio que, segun sus conjeturas, ahora no media mas de sesenta centimetros, y seguia achicandose rapidamente. Se dio cuenta en seguida que la causa de todo era el abanico que tenia en la mano, y solto a toda prisa, justo a tiempo para no desaparecer del todo.

\- ¡De la que me salve! -dijo Sakura bastante asustada por el cambio inesperado, pero muy contenta de verse sana y salva- ¡Y ahora al jardin!

Y acho a correr a la puertecita. Pero, ¡ay!, la puertecita volvia a estar cerrada y la llavecita de oro seguia como antes sobre la mesa de cristal. _"¡Las cosas estan peor que nunca!"_, penso la pobre Sakura. _"¡Porque nunca habia sido tan pequeña como ahora, nunca!¡Y declaro que la situacion se esta poniendo imposible!"_.

Mientras decia esas palabras, le resbalo un pie, y un segundo mas tarde, ¡chap!, estaba hundida hasta el cuello de agua salada. Lo primero que se le ocurrio fue que se habia caido de alguna manera al mar. _"Y en este caso podre volver a casa en tren"_, se dijo. Sakura habia ido solo una vez a la playa, y habia llegado a la conclusion general de que, fuera a donde fuera, la costa inglesa estaba siempre llena de casetas de baño, niños jugando con palas en la arena, despues una hilera de casas y detras una estacion de ferrocarril. Sin embargo, pronto comprendio que estaba en el charco de lagrimas que habia derramado cuando media casi tres metros de estatura.

\- ¡Ojala no hubiera llorado tanto! -dijo Sakura, mientras nadaba a su alrededor, intentando encontrar la salida- ¡Supongo que ahora recibire el castigo y morire ahogada en mis propias lagrimas!¡Sera realmente una cosa extraña! Pero todo es extraño hoy.

En ese momento oyo que alguien chapoteaba en el charco, no muy lejos de ella, y nado hacia alli para ver quien era. Al principio creyo que se trataba de una morsa o un hipopotamo, pero despues se acordo de lo pequeña que era ahora, y comprendio que solo era una babosa que pasaba por ahi, curiosamente no era una pequeña babosa era una enorme babosa de al menos cinco metros, igual tenia seis tentaculos, que parecian mas bien seis colas.

\- ¿Servira de algo ahora -se pregunto Sakura- dirigir la palabra a esta babosa? Todo es tan extraordinario aqui abajo, que no me sorprenderia nada que pudiera hablar. De todos modos, nada se pierde con intentarlo -asi pues, Sakura empezo a decirle- Oh babosa ¿sabe usted como salir de este charco?¡Estoy muy cansada de estar nadando de un lado a otro, oh babosa!

Sakura penso que este seria el modo correcto de dirigirse a una babosa: nunca se habia visto antes en una situacion parecida, pero recordo haber leido en la Gramatica Latina de su hermana _"La babosa - de la babosa - a la babosa - para la babosa - ¡oh babosa!"_ La babosa la miro atentamente, y a Sakura le parecio que le guiñaba uno de sus ojitos, pero no dijo nada. _"Quiza no sabe hablar mi idioma", _penso Sakura.

\- Vamos a la orilla, te invito a sentarte y hablar. Mi nombre es Saiken -hablo la babosa, a lo que segun Sakura fue alegre.

\- Un gusto, yo me llamo Sakura Haruno.

Ya era hora de salir de alli, pues por la charca pasaban mas y mas de las extrañas criaturas que venian acercandose en la misma direccion de Saiken: habia un extraño toro-pulpo con ocho tentaculos, un gorila rojo con cuernos y cuatro colas, un hermoso tigre envuelto en llamas azules con dos colas y un zorro de nueve colas, entre otras curiosas criaturas. Sakura abrio en marcha mientras el grupo se reunia en la orilla.

**CONTINUARA...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien que les parecio. . . . . TTnTT ya ya entendi no sean tan directos (bastardos) XD no se crean espero que lo disfruten como vieron sera de capitulos y no una corta parodia. Ahora las preguntas tontas y obvias:

¿quien sera el hombre que tomo el papel del conejo?(eue como si no lo supieramos esas caracteristicas fisicas solo las tiene "el")

¿quien sera la hermana de Sakura?

¿quien sera el sombrerero, la liebre y el raton?

¿quien sera la oruga?

¿quienes seran el rey y la reina de corazones?

¿quien sera el gato?

¿leyeron mis otros fics llamados "Alma Plateada" y "El maravilloso mago de oz"?

¿sasuke sera un emo vengador aqui tambien XD?

soy un troll XD

hasta la proxima semana

by

O_n


	3. Una loca carrera

Ni Naruto ni Alicia en el pais de las maravillas me pertenece. ¡LO SIENTO; LO SIENTO! mi lap se decompuso y apenas si me dejan usar la compu. Pero siempre subire nuevo cap, no se preocupen, aunque tarde un año, pero deben comprender que somos humanos, los que escribimos fanfics, debemos pagar internet y las computadoras no siempre rinden. Sin mas, continuemos. :D

.

.

.

**Anteriormente. . .**

Ya era hora de salir de alli, pues por la charca pasaban mas y mas de las extrañas criaturas que venian acercandose en la misma direccion de Saiken: habia un extraño toro-pulpo con ocho tentaculos, un gorila rojo con cuernos y cuatro colas, un hermoso tigre envuelto en llamas azules con dos colas y un zorro de nueve colas, entre otras curiosas criaturas. Sakura abrio en marcha mientras el grupo se reunia en la orilla.

**CONTINUAMOS. . . **

.

.

.

**Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas**

Capitulo 3: Una carrera loca y una larga historia

El grupo que se reunio a la orilla se veia realmente extraño. Lo primero era, naturalmente, discurrir el modo de secarse, lo discutieron entre ellos, y a los pocos minutos a Sakura le parecia de lo mas natural encontrarse en esa reunion y hablar familiarmente con los animales, como si los conociera de toda la vida. Sostubo incluso una larga conversacion con Matatabi, un tigre azul embuelto en llamas del mismo color, que termino muy tozudo y sin querer decir otra cosa que _"soy mas viejo que tu, y tengo que saberlo mejor"._ Y como Sakura se nego a darse por vencida sin antes saber la edad de Matatabi, y el de igual manera se nego a confesarlo, ahi acabo la conversacion.

Por fin Saiken, quien parecia disfrutar de cierta autoridad dentro del grupo, les grito:

-¡Sentados todos y escuchenme!¡Les aseguro que los dejare secos en un santiamen!

Todos se sentaron pues, formando un circulo con Saiken al medio.

Sakura mantenia los ojos ansiosamente fijos en el, porque estaba muy segura de que se resfriaria si seguia mojada.

-¡Ejem! -carraspeo Saiken con aires de importancia- ¿Estan preparados? Esta es la historia mas arida y por lo tanto la mas seca que conosco. ¡Silencio todos por favor! _"Guillermo el Conquistador, cuya causa era apoyada por el Papa, fue aceptado muy pronto por los ingleses, que necesitaban un efe y desde hace tiempo estaban acostumbrados a usurpaciones y conquistas. Edwindo y Morcaro, duques de Mercia y Northumbria..."_

-¡Uf! -se quejo Matatabi seguido de un perezoso gruñido, con un escalofrio.

-Con perdon -dijo Saiken, frunciendo el ceño pero con mucha cortecia.- ¿Decia usted algo?

-¡Yo no! -se apresuro a responder Matatabi.

-Pues me lo habia parecido -dijo Saiken- Continuo _"Edwindo y Morcaro, duques de _Mercia y Northumbria, se pusieron a su favor, e incluso Stigandio, el patriotico arzobispo de Canterbury, lo encontro__ conveniente..."

-¿Encontro que? -pregunto Gyuki, un toro-pulpo de ocho tentaculos.

-Encontrolo -repuso Saiken un poco enfadado- Desde luego, usted sabe lo que quiere decir.

-¡Claro que se lo que quiere decir! -refunfuño Gyuki- Cuando yo encuentro algo es casi siempre una rana o un gusano. Lo que quiero saber es que fue lo que encontro el arzobispo.

Saiken hizo como si no hubiera oido esa pregunta y continuo su narracion:

-_"Lo encontro conveniente y decidio ir con Edgardo Athelingo al encuentro de Guillermo y ofrecerle la corona. Guillermo actuo al principio con moderacion. Pero la insolencia de sus normandos..."_ ¿Como te sientes ahora querida? -continuo dirigiendose a Sakura.

-Tan mojada como al principio -dijo Sakura con tono melancolico- Esa historia es muy seca, pero parece que a mi no me seca nada.

-En este caso -dijo solemnemente SonGoku, un gorila rojo de cuernos y cuatro colas, mientras se ponia en pie- propongo que se haga un receso en la sesion y que pasemos a la adopcion inmediata de remedios mas radicales...

-¡Habla en cristiano! -protesto Kurama, un zorro de nueve colas- ¡No se lo que quieren decir esas palabra antisonantes , y es mas, ¡creo que ni tu sabes lo que dices!

Y Kurama bajo lacabeza para ocultar su sonrisa, algunos de los otros animales rieron sin disimulo.

-Lo que yo iba a decir -siguio SonGoku con tono ofendido- es que el mejor modo de secarnos seria una carrera loca.

-¿Que es una carrera loca? -pregunto Sakura, y no porque tuviera muchas ganas de averiguarlo, sino porque SonGoku habia hecho una pausa, como esperando que alguien dijera algo, y nadie parecia dispuesto a decir nada.

-Bueno la mejor manera de explicarlo es hacerlo.

Primero trazo una pista para la carrera, mas o menos en un circulo _"La forma exacta no tiene importacia"_ dijo, y despues todo el grupo se fue colocando aqui y alla a lo largo de la pista. No hubo ningun conteo, todos empezaron a correr cuando quisieron, y cada uno paro cuando quiso, de modo que no era facil saber cuando terminaba la carrera. Sin embargo, cuando llevaban corriendo mas o menos media hora, y volvia a estar ya secos, SonGoku grito subitamente:

-¡La carrera termino!

Y todos se juntaron jadeantes a su alrededor, preguntando:

\- ¿Pero quien ha ganado?

SonGoku no podia contestar esa pregunta sin entregarse antes a largas cavilaciones, y estuvo largo rato reflexionando con un dedo apoyado en la frente, mientras los demas esperaban en silencio. Por fin hablo:

-Todos hemos ganado y todos merecemos un premio.

-¿Pero quien dara los premios? -preguntaron todos en coro.

-Pues ella, naturalmente -dijo SonGoku señalando a Sakura.

Y todo el mundo se agolpo alrededor de Sakura, gritando como locos:

-¡Premios!¡Premios!

Sakura no sabia que hacer, y se metio desesperada una mano en los bolsillos, y encontro una caja de confites, (por suerte no se mojaron), y eran exactos uno para cada uno.

-Pero ella tambien debe tener un premio -dijo Saiken.

-Claro que si -aprobo SonGoku con gravedad, y dirijiendose a Sakura, pregunto- ¿Que mas tienes en el bolsillo?

-Solo un dedal -dijo Sakura.

-Pues saca el dedal -dijo SonGoku.

Y en entonces todos la rodearon una vez mas, mientras SonGoku le ofrecia solemnemente el dedal con las palabras:

-Os rogamos que acepteis este elegante dedal.

Y despues de ese cortisimo discurso todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

Sakura penso que todo eso era muy absurdo, pero los demas parecian tomarselo tan enserio que no se atrevio a reir, y como tampoco se le ocurria nada que decir, se limito a hacer una reberencia y coger el dedal con el aire mas solemne que pudo.

Habia llegado el momento de comerse los confites, lo que provoco bastante ruido y confucion, algunos se atragantaban y hubo quien dijo que sabian a popo mientras otros los disfrutaban. Sin embargo, por fin terminaron y volvieron a sentarse en circulo, y pidieron a Saiken que contara otra historia.

-¡No me estas escuchando! -protesto Saiken dirigiendose a Sakura- ¿Donde tienes la cabeza? -estaba molesto pues tras contar otras de sus historias, vio que poco a poco Sakura iba dejando de poner atencion.

-Por favor, no te enfades -dijo Sakura con suavidad- si no me equivoco ibas por la cuarta vuelta.

-¡Nada de eso! -chillo Saiken- ¿De que vueltas hablas?¡Te estas burlando de mi y solo dices tonterias!

Y Saiken se enderezo y se fue muy enfadado.

-¡Ha sido sin querer! -exclamo la pobre Sakura- ¡Pero tu te enfadas con tanta facilidad!

Saiken solo contestaba con pucheros mientras seguia alejandose.

-¡Vuelve por favor, y termina tu historia! -grito Sakura.

Y los otros animales se unieron a ella y tambien gritaron a coro:

-¡Si, vuelve por favor!

Pero Saiken movio impaciente la cabeza y apresuro el paso.

-¡Que lastima que no se halla querido quedar! -suspiro Kurama, cuando Saiken se perdio de vista.

-¡Ojala estuviera aqui Pakkun con nosotros! -dijo Sakura en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en particular- ¡El si que nos traeria a Saiken en un santiamen!

-Y ¿quien es Pakkun, si me permite la pregunta? -quiso saber Gyuki.

Sakura contesto con entusiasmo, pues le fascinaba hablar de su mejor amigo y fiel mascota.

-Pakkun es mi perro. ¡Y no podran imaginar lo listo que es para cazar babosas!¡Una maravilla¡Y me gustaria que lo vieran correr tras los gatos!¡Devora pulpos en un abrir y serrar de ojos!

Estas palabras causaron una impresion terrible en los animales presentes. Matatabi de un salto salio huyendo, Gyuki se hecho a correr con un _"me perdere el concierto de Cartel de Santa"_. De igual forma Son-Goku con una disculpa y Kurama se fue sonriente alzando su mano a forma de despedida y guiñandole un ojo a Sakura, quien se volvio a encontrar sola.

-¡Ojala no hubiera hablado de mi amado Pakkun! -se dijo en tono melancolico- ¡Aqui abajo, mi perrito no parece gustarle a nadie, y sin embargo estoy segura que es el mejor perro del mundo!¡Ay Pakkun, mi querido Pakkun!¡Cuando te volvere a ver!

Y la pobre Sakura se hecho a llorar de nuevo, pues de nuevo estaba sola en ese extraño lugar. Al poco rato, oyo de nuevo unas pisadas creyo que seria alguno de los animales que queria hablar con ella de nuevo.

**Continuara...**

¡Dejen comentarios porfisssssssssssssssssss!


	4. La casa de Sasori

Ni Naruto ni Alicia en el pais de las maravillas me pertenecen.

Lamento retrasos, pero ya saben como es esto. Se tiene una vida fuera del internet, hay que disfrutarla.

* * *

**Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas**

Capitulo 4: La casa de Sasori

Era el apuesto pelirrojo de ojos miel, quien venia dando pequeños y graciosos trotes. Miraba ansioso a todos lados como si hubiera perdido algo, y Sakura oyo que murmuraba:

-¡La Duquesa!¡La Duquesa!¡Oh mi querido y bello cuerpo!¡Me ara ejecutar tan seguro como que soy perfecto!¿Donde demonios pude dejarlos caer?¿Donde?¿Donde?

Sakura comprendio al instante que estaba buscando el abanico y los guantes blancos de cabritilla, y llena de buena voluntad se puso tambien ella a buscar por todos lados, pero no encontro ni rastro de ellos. En realidad, todo parecia haber cambiado desde que cayo al charco, el vestibulo con la mesa de cristal y la pequeña puertecilla habian desaparecido por completo.

A los pocos instantes el joven descubrio la presencia de Sakura, admiro por un momento como la niña buscaba igual que el. Despues de unos segundos Sakura se detuvo curiosa al notar la mirada del joven, y se acerco a el dudosa.

-Disculpe señor, ¿podria decirme donde me encuentro? Y, si no es mucho atrevimiento, ¿cual es su nombre, y su prisa?... atenta al hombre por su respuesta, quien, de un momento a otro, cambio su semblante neutral a uno que Sakura no supo distinguir si estaba molesto o sorprendido ante su pregunta... o, ante lo que sea.

-¡Como, Sakura, soy yo, tu señor Sasori!¡Y que demonios estas haciendo aqui!¡Corre inmediatamente a casa y traeme un par de guantes y un abanico!¡Aprisa!

Sakura se llevo tal susto que salio corriendo en la direccion que Sasori le señalaba, sin intentar explicarse lo que pasaba.

-¡Rayos!¡Hice molestar a mi señor Sasori!- se dijo mientras corria,-¡Espera un momento!¡¿Que?!¡¿Como sabe mi nombre?!¡Y peor aun, me confundio con su criada! Pero sera mejor que le traiga su abanico y sus guantes... Bueno, si logro encontrarlos.

Mientras decia esas palabras, llego ante una linda casa. Era enorme, aunque no tanto como el palacio en que ella, su hermana, Pakkun, mami y papi vivian. Pero eso si, la elegancia en esa casa, sobraba. Era muy hermosa, pese a su apariencia sombria. Esa casa definia por completo a Sasori, sin duda era suya, por eso y porque habia una placa con el nombre _Akasuna no Sasori_ grabada en la entrada del barandal. Sakura entro sin llamar, y corrio escaleras arriba, con miedo de encontrarse con alguien.

A todo esto, habia conseguido llegar hasta un dormitorio, muy ordenado, con una mesa junto a la ventana, y sobre la mesa (como esperaba) un abanico y dos o tres pares de guantes de cabritilla. Cogio el abanico y un par de guantes, y, estaba a punto de salir de la habitacion, cuando su mirada cayo en una botellita que estaba a lado del espejo del tocador. Esta vez no habia letrerito con la palabra _"BEBEME"_, pero de todos modos Sakura lo destapo y se lo llevo a los labios.

-Estoy segura de que, si como o bebo algo, ocurrira algo interesante.- se dijo,-Y voy a ver que pasa con esta botella. Espero, vuelva a crecer, porque en realidad, estoy harta de ser una cosita tan pequeña.

Y vaya si la hizo crecer. Mucho mas a prisa de lo que esperaba. Antes de que hubiera bebido la mitad si quiera del frasco, su cabeza chocaba contra el techo, hasta tubo hagacharla o se romperia el cuello. Se apresuro a soltar la botella mientras se decia:

-¡Ya basta! Espero no seguir creciendo... De todos modos, ya no paso por la puerta... ¡Ojala no hubiera sido tan curiosa!

Por desgracia, era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso. Siguio creciendo, y creciendo, y muy pronto tuvo que ponerse de rodillas en el suelo. Un minuto mas tarde no le quedaba espacio ni para estar de rodillas, y tuvo que acomodarse sentada en el suelo, hecha bolita con sus piernas y brazos muy apretados a su cuerpo. No podia respirar bien y el cuerpo le dolia, como ultimo recurso, saco un brazo por una ventana, el otro por un traga luz con ventanales del techo, una pierna por la entrada principal y la otra, por desgracia, seguia dentro flexionada, pero, por suerte, su pie se atoro en la chimenea dandole un poco de libertad. Pobre, parecia juego de twist.

-Ahora no puedo hacer nada mas, pase lo que pase. ¿Que va a ser de mi?

Por suerte la botellita dejo de hacer efecto, y Sakura dejo de crecer. De todos modos, se sentia muy incomoda, y como no, parecia que nunca podria salir de ahi.

-Era mucho mas agradable estar en mi casa.- se dijo la pobre Sakura,-Alli, al menos, no me pasaba el tiempo cambiando de tamaño... o obedeciendo a extraños... Casi preferiria no haber seguido a mi señor, ¡digo! a Sasori... Mas, sin embargo, pese a todo, no se puede negar que esto, aqui abajo, resulta interesante y en cierta forma, muy divertido.- se hablaba sola como de costumbre,-Yo misma me pregunto que pudo haberme sucedido...

Y asi siguio discurseando un buen rato, unas veces en un sentido y otras llevandose a si misma la contraria, manteniendo en definitiva una conversacion muy seria, como si se tratara de dos personas. Hasta que oyo una voz fuera de la casa, y dejo de discutir con sigo misma para escuchar.

-¡Sakura!¡Sakura!- decia la voz,-¡Traeme inmediatamente mis guantes!

Despues Sakura oyo un ruidito de pasos por la escalera. Comprendio que era Sasori que venia en su busqueda, y se hecho a temblar con tal fuerza que sacudio toda la casa. Olvido que ahora era mucho mas grande que Sasori, por lo que ya no habia por que tenerle miedo. Ahora Sasori habia llegado ante la puerta, e intento abrirla, pero como la puerta se habria hacia adentro y el codo de Sakura estaba fuertemente apoyado contra ella, no consiguio moverla. Sakura oyo que se decia para si:

-¡Pues entonces dare la vuelta y entrare por la ventana!

-¡Eso si que no!- dijo Sakura.

Y, despues de esperar hasta que creyo oir a Sasori justo bajo la ventana, abrio de repente su ahora enorme mano, e hizo ademan de atrapar lo que estuviese a su alcance. No encontro nada, pero oyo un gritito entrecortado, Lo que le hizo creer que Sasori de seguro habia caido. Despues oyo la voz enfadade de Sasori:

-¡Gay!¡Gay!¡¿Donde estas?!

Y entonces, Sakura oyo a alguien mas apresurarse:

-¡Diiiiiiiisculpe señor!¡Estaba en otra contienda con Kakashi!¡Pero ya he vuelto!- hablo quien Sakura creyo que seria Gay.

-¡Tu y tu Kakashi!- replico irritado Sasori,-¡Ven y ayudame con esto!

-¡Mama mia!... ¿Desde hace cuanto no limpia su casa?

-¡Fijate bien idiota!¿Que es eso en la ventana?

-Seguro que es un brazo.

-¡Ya se que es un brazo!¡Es de Sakura!¡La idiota de seguro volvio a estar de curiosa, necesito que la saques!

-¿Quien es Sakura?

-¡Mi nueva asistente!¡Ya sacala!

-¡De inmediato señor!¡Lee ven aqui!

Siguio un largo silencio, despues mucho ruido, como si alguien hubiera caido.

-¡Oh si!¡Tarde dos minutos menos que ayer!¡No cabe duda que la llama de la juventud en mi ha crecido!- esa voz Sakura la desconocia, pero sin duda era la de alguien mas joven.

-¡Lee estoy tan orgulloso de ti!- oyo a Gay decir.

-¡Gracias maestro!- ese sin duda era Lee.

-¡Pero te falta mucho camino para el exito aun!¡Ahora ve por la escalera!

-¡Si maestro!

-¡Ahora ponla ahi!

-¡Si maestro!

-¡Ahora atala fuertemente!

-¡Si maestro!

-¡Que quede bien sujeta!

-¡Si maestro!

-¡Ahora has mil abdominales!

-¡Si maestro!

-¡Claro que no!- esta vez oyo a Sasori, desde que llego Lee ya no lo habia escuchado.-¡Saquen a Sakura antes de que destruya otra cosa!

-Cierto mi señor,- se disculpo Gay.-¡Lee sacala!

-¡Si maestro!...

Segundos despues, Sakura oyo un grito agudo de niña.

-¡Lee no grites como niña!- regaño Gay.

-¿Sasori desde cuando no limpia su casa?- hablo Lee.

-¡Carajo ya dejen mi casa en paz!¡Si no la limpio es porque no quiero!¡Eso de ahi es una chica!¡Sacala!

-¡Ya oiste Lee!- agrego Gay.

-¡Si maestro!

_"Pobre Lee, lo mandan a hacer todo y ni por favor le dicen"_, penso Sakura. Minutos despues de silencio, se empezo a oir como alguien caminaba por el techo, tropezaba y resbalaba. _"¡Oh no, de seguro es Lee!¡Se lastimara!"_, penso Sakura con rapidez, alzando su brazo que salia por la ventana, buscando a tientas por donde caia Lee. Al fin toco algo suave, lo tomo, y con suma delicadeza, metio su brazo devuelta por la ventana, y posiciono su mano a la altura de su pecho mientras la habria.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sakura con voz baja.

Lee por su parte solo se quedo mirandola. _"Vaya pero si es como de mi edad, aunque parece uno o dos años mayor... y que rara apariencia",_ penso Sakura soltando una leve risita. El cabello de Lee parecia un tazon, sus ojos eran completamente redondos y sus cejas muy gruesas, curiosamente tenia un traje verde muy extraño y ajustado.

-¡¿Quieres ser mi novia?!- grito Lee con un tierno sonrojo.

-¡¿Que?!- expreso con mucha sorpresa Sakura.

-¡Oh mujer gigante de cabellos rosas y ojos de esmeralda!¡Se mi novia!

-No.- respondio sin salir de su sorpresa.

-¿Por que no?

-Porque eres raro.- dijo sin mucha pena.

-... ¡La mujer que amo cree que soy raro!¡Me suicidare!- dijo llorando a mares.

-¡No espera!... Perdon, pero solo tengo doce años, mi madre dice que una niña de esa edad no debe tener novio. Aunque mi padre dice que cuando tenga dieciseis me casare con un Uchiha.- dijo pensativa.-Aunque realmente no quiero crecer ni casarme, solo quiero divertirme, ni siquiera tengo a alguien que me guste.

-Esta bien, comprendo.

-A parte... necesito tu ayuda, iba hacia un bello jardin, pero me he perdido por culpa de Sasori y ahora estoy aqui atrapada tambien por el... bueno, en teoria por el.- solto una risita torpe.-¿Eres Lee cierto?- hablo sonriente.

El por su parte sonrio igual.-Asi es bella damita, y tu debes ser Sakura,- la mencionada asintio sonriendo.-¡No te preocupes te sacare de aqui!... Aunque no se como sacar niñas gigantes de casas.

-¡Oh! No soy gigante, bueno si, pero es efecto de algo que bebi. De casualidad ¿no tendras algo que me encoja?

-¡Pero claro!... - buscaba y sacaba algo de su bolsillo.-Ten, este pastelillo te hara pequeña de nuevo y asi podr-

-¡Gracias!¡Muchas gracias!- se lo llevo directo a la boca.

-¡Espera no lo comas todo!

Demasiado tarde fue, Sakura trago todo el pastelillo, y en cuestion de segundos se hizo tan pequeña como un raton.

_-¡Lee lo logro señor!¡Sabia que podia!_

_-¡Muevete Gay tengo prisa, trae a Sakura, yo ire por los guantes y el abanico!¡La duquesa ahora si me cortara la cabeza!_

Lee y Sakura oyeron a Sasori y Gay venir, Lee tomo con su mano a Sakura y bajo de un salto las escaleras. Mientras Sasori y Gay apenas entraban por la puerta principal, Lee se apresuro a la trasera, justo en el marco de esta se detuvo.

-Los distraere, corre en esa direccion,- decia Lee mientras bajaba a Sakura al pastoso suelo e indicaba una direccion con el dedo.-Encontraras a alguien que te ayudara. Con lo pequeña que eres no te veran entre el pasto.

-Gracias por todo Lee.-dijo mientras comenzaba a correr.

Lee por su parte solo alzo la mano a forma de despedida.

Asi, Sakura corrio y corrio en la direccion que Lee fijo, hasta que se canso y solo camino. Lo que ahora deseaba era crecer pero a su tamaño original, pues tantos cambios le daban dolor estomacal (Nota de autor:¡Por dios he rimado!¡JA!¡Y eso que esto no venia en el cuento original!Me refiero a la rima...XD). Sakura miro sus alrededores, pero solo veia flores y mas flores, tal vez debio preguntar a Lee que buscaria o hallaria exactamente. Y justo cuando se detuvo por cansansio, alli cerca, se erguia una gran seta (hongo/champiñon), un centimetro sobre Sakura. Por los bordes de esta caian unas finas telas de extravagante color morado, algo le decia que habia encontrado a quien Lee menciono.

Miro bajo la seta, aun lado, al otro, pero no veia a nadie, se le ocurrio que seria mejor mirar sobre esta, pues las telas caian de ahi, ¿que habria encima? Se paro de puntitas, y asomo la mirada por el borde de la seta. ¡Oh si! Definitivamente encontro lo que buscaba. Sus ojos se hallaron con un hombre de mirada afilada.

**Continuara...**

O_u


	5. Consejos de una serpiente

Ni Naruto ni Alicia en el pais de las maravillas me pertenece.

¡YUJUUUUUUUUUU!

¡Que tal eh! ¡Lluvia de fics de Oscar Hierro! XD

* * *

**Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas**

Capitulo 5: Consejos de una serpiente

Que kimono tan mas hermoso. Verde, blanco, negro, amarillo y morado, resaltaban en las telas, en espacial el morado. Larga y brillante caia la cola por la seta, era seda. No solo el kimono era bello si no tambien su portador. Mas alto que ella, su piel era palida y escamosa, su cabello suelto negro; largo y sedoso, como la tela del kimono. Su mirada tan o incluso mas afilada que un alfiler, amarillos eran sus ojos y sombra morada los resaltaba. Era la perfeccion en persona. Daba una sensacion de dejar tu cuerpo y alma en sus manos, pero no lo hizo. Esa sonrisa sinica que escupia humo azul tras su pipa le daba desconfianza, pero claro, eso no lo hacia menos perfecto.

El hombre y Sakura se estuvieron mirando por un rato en silencio: por fin el hombre se saco la pipa de la boca, y se dirijio a Sakura con voz ronca y cansada.

\- Yo soy Orochimaru; la serpiente. ¿Quien eres tu?

No era una forma muy alentadora de comenzar una conversacion, Sakura contesto un poco intimidada:

\- Apenas se, señor, lo que soy en este momento... Si se quien era al levantarme esta mañana, pero creo que he cambiado varias veces desde entonces.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? -pregunto Orochimaru con severidad y burla.- A ver si te aclaras contigo misma.

\- Temo que no puedo aclarar nada con migo misma, señor, porque yo no soy yo misma, ya lo ve.

\- No veo nada.-protesto Orochimaru.

\- Temo que no podre explicarlo con mas claridad,-insistio Sakura con voz amable- porque para empezar ni siquiera lo entiendo yo misma, y eso de cambiar tantas veces de estatura en un solo dia resulta bastabte desconcertante.

\- No resulta nada.-replico Orochimaru.

\- Bueno, quizas usted no haya sentido hasta ahora nada parecido,-dijo Sakura- pero si le pasara, seguro dudaria hasta de su propia existencia.

\- Ni pizca.-declaro orochimaru.

\- Bueno, quizas los sentimientos de usted sean distintos a los mios, porque le aseguro que a mi me parece muy raro.

\- ¡A ti! -dijo Orochimaru con desprecio,- ¿Quien eres tu?

Con lo cual volvian al principio de la conversacion. Sakura empezaba a sentirse molesta con Orochimaru, por esas observaciones tan secas y cortantes, de modo que se puso tiesa como un rabano y le dijo con severidad:

\- Me parece que es usted quien deberia primero decirme quien es.

\- ¿Por que?

Era otra pregunta dificil, y como a Sakura no se le ocurrio ninguna respuesta convicente y Orochimaru, aun con su sinica sonrisa, parecia seguir en un estado de animo de lo mas antipatico, la niña dio media vuelta para marcharse.

\- ¡Vuelve aqui! -la llamo Orochimaru a sus espaldas,- ¡Tengo algo importante que decirte!

Esas palabras sonaban prometedoras, y Sakura volvio frente a Orochimaru en un, dos por tres.

\- ¡Vigila ese mal genio! -sentencio Orochimaru.

\- ¿Eso es todo? -pregunto Sakura, tragandose la rabia lo mejor que pudo.

\- No.-contesto Orochimaru con simplesa.

Sakura decidio que seria mejor esperar, ya que no tenia otra cosa que hacer, y ver si Orochimaru decia algo que por fin valiera la pena. Durante unos minutos Orochimaru siguio fumando sin decir palabra, pero despues se saco la pipa de la boca y dijo:

\- Asi que tu crees haber cambiado, ¿no?

\- Mucho me temo que si, señor. No me acuerdo de cosas que antes sabia muy bien, y no pasan diez minutos sin que cambiase de tamaño.

\- ¿No te acuerdas?... ¿De que cosas?

\- No, y no lo se.

\- Pues bien, haremos una cosa.

\- ¿Que cosa?

Y siguio un silencio de varios minutos. Al fin Orochimaru se digno en hablar.

\- ¿Que tamaño te gustaria tener? -le pregunto Orochimaru.

\- No lo se. No se de estaturas... Supongo solo, quisiera ser mas alta, si a usted no le importa. ¡Mi estatura actual es insignificante!

\- ¡Es una estatura perfecta! -dijo Orochimaru muy ofendido. Pues el tambien era pequeño (aunque fuera mas alto que Sakura).

\- ¡Pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a ser tan pequeña! -se lamento la pobre Sakura con voz lastimera, mientras pensaba para sus adentros: _"Ojala aqui las criaturas no se enfadaran tan facilmente"._

\- Ya te iras acostumbrando.-dijo Orochimaru, y volvio a meterse la pipa en la boca y empezo otra vez a fumar.

Esta vez Sakura espero pacientemente a que se decidiera a hablar de nuevo. Al cabo de uno o dos minutos se saco la pipa de la boca y dio unas risitas con su sonrisa burlona. Despues bajo de la seta al tiempo que decia:

\- Un lado te hara crecer, y el otro lado te hara disminuir.

\- Un lado, ¿que? ¿de que? Y el otro ¿que? -dijo Sakura un tanto muy confundida.

\- De la seta.-dijo Orochimaru como si fuera de lo mas obvio. Y al cabo de unos instantes desaparecio por completo de la vista de Sakura.

Sakura se quedo pensativa contemplando la seta, en un intento por descubrir cuales serian esos dos lados y, como era perfectamente redonda, el problema no resultaba nada facil. Asi pues, extendio los brazos todo lo que pudo al rededor de la seta y arranco con cada mano un pedacito.

\- Y ahora,-se dijo- ¿cual sera cual?

Dio un mordisco al pedacito de su mano derecha para ver el efecto y al instante sintio un rudo golpe en la rodilla. La barbilla le habia chocado con los pies.

Se asusto mucho con este cambio tan repentino, pero comprendio que estaba disminuyendo rapidamente de tamaño, que no habia tiempo que perder y debia morder el otro pedazo. Asi lo hizo, y se sintio con mucho alivio mientras lo masticaba, pero el alivio se transformo inmediatamente en alarma. Habia perdido de vista sus propios hombros, todo lo que podia ver, al voltear abajo, era un larguisimo pedazo de cuello. Era gigante de nuevo, _"Valla suerte la mia"_ penso.

Sakura se sumergio trabajosamente en los arboles, era tan rande qe topaba con todos ellos, no tenia mucho espacio. Al cabo de un rato, recordo que todavia tenia los pedazos de seta, y puso cuidadosamente manos a la obra, mordisqueando primero uno y luego otro, y creciendo unas veces y disminuyendo otras, hasta que consiguio recuperar su estatura normal.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia un tamaño si quiera aproximado al suyo, que al principio se le hizo extraño. Pero no le costo mucho acostumbrarse y pronto comenzo a hablar sola consigo misma como solia.

\- ¡Vaya he realizado la mitad de mi plan!¡Que desconcertantes son estos cambios!¡No puede estar una segura de lo que va a ser al siguiente minuto! Lo cierto es que he recobrado mi estatura normal. El proximo objetivo es entrar en aquel hermoso jardin... Me pregunto como me las arreglare para lograrlo.

Mientras decia esas palabras llego a un claro bosque donde se encontraba una casita de poco mas de un metro de altura.

\- Sea quien sea que viva alli, no puedo presentarme en este tamaño. ¡Se moririan del susto!

Asi pues, empezo a mordisquear el pedacito de la mano derecha. Y no se acerco a la casita hasta ser de un tamaño convencional.

**Continuara...**


	6. Cerdo, pimienta y un gato

Lamentablemente ni Naruto ni Alicia en el pais de las maravillas me pertenecen... TnT

No recuerdo si lo habre dicho o no, pero este long-fic solo tendra doce o trece episodios/capitulos.

¡Disfrutenlo!

¡Feliz Navidad!

¡Y tambien comenten!

* * *

**Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas**

Capitulo 6: Cerdo, pimienta y un gato

Sakura se quedo mirando la casa uno o dos minutos, y preguntandose lo que iba a hacer, cuando de repente salio corriendo del bosque un mayordomo de piel azul (a Sakura le parecio un mayordomo, pues asi vestia el hombre azul, y a juzgar por su cara era mas bien un hombre pez o tiburon) y golpeo energicamente la puerta de la casita con los nudillos. Abrio la puerta otro mayordomo (tambien vestia de mayordomo segun Sakura), este por su parte parecia un anciano normal, tenia el cabello largo color blanco y unas extrañas lineas rojas pintadas en la cara. Le entro una gran curiosidad por saber lo que estaba pasando y salio cautelosamente del bosque para oir lo que decian.

-Buenas tardes Jiraiya.-hablo algo burlon con una gran sonrisa el hombre azul/pez sacando de su saco un sobre.- Para la Duquesa, una invitacion de la Reina a jugar croquet.

Jiraiya tomo el sobre, e igual que el hombre azul/pez hablo algo burlon con una gran sonrisa (aunque a Sakura le parecio que la de el era algo pervertida):

-Buenas tardes Kizame. De la Reina, una invitacion para la Duquesa a jugar croquet.

Despues los dos hicieron una profunda reverencia, y sus cabezas chocaron.

A Sakura le dio tal ataque de risa que tuvo que correr a esconderse en el bosque por miedo a que la oyeran. Y cuando volvio a asomarse, Kizame se habia marchado y Jiraiya estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta, mirando estupidamente el cielo.

Sakura se acerco timidamente sin dejar de ver a Jiraiya y llamo a la puerta.

-No sirve de nada llamar -dijo Jiraiya,- por dos razones. Primero, porque yo estoy en el mismo lado de la puerta que tu; segundo, porque estan armando tal ruido dentro de la casa, que es imposible que te oigan.

Y efectivamente, del interior de la casa salia todo tipo de ruido espantoso: aullidos, estornudos y de vez en cuando un estrepitoso golpe, como si un plato se hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

-Digame entonces, por favor -hablo Sakura-, que tengo que hacer para entrar.

-Llamar a la puerta serviria de algo -siguio Jiraiya sin escucharla-, si tuvieramos la puerta entre nosotros dos. Por ejemplo, si tu estuvieras dentro, podrias llamar, y yo podria abrir para que salieras, sabes.

Habia estado mirando todo el rato al cielo, mientras hablaba.

-¿Que tengo que hacer para entrar? -repitio Sakura, esta vez en voz alta.

-Yo estare sentado aqui -siguio el,- hasta mañana...

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrio, y un gran plato salio zumbando por los aires, en direccion a la cabeza de Jiraiya: paso entra Sakura y Jiraiya al cual apenas si le roso la nariz y fue a estrellarse contra un arbol.

-... o pasado mañana, quizas -continuo Jiraiya como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Que tengo que hacer para entrar? -volvio a preguntar Sakura alzando mas la voz.

-Pero, ¿tienes realmente que entrar? -dijo Jiraiya,- Esto es lo primero que hay que aclarar, sabes.

Era la pura verdad, pero a Sakura no le gusto nada que se lo dijeran.

-¡Que pesadez! -mascullo para si misma,- ¡Que manera de razonar tienen todos aqui! ¡Hay para volverse loco!

A Jiraiya le parecio esta una buena oportunidad para repetir su observacion, con variaciones:

-Estare sentado aqui -dijo- dias y dias.

-Pero ¿que tengo que hacer yo? -insistio Sakura.

-Lo que se te antoje.-dijo Jiraiya y empezo a silbar.

-¡Oh, no sirve para nada hablar con el! -murmuro Sakura desesperada,- ¡Es un perfecto idiota!

Abrio la puerta y entro a la casa.

La puerta daba directamente a una gran cocina, que estaba completamente llena de humo. En el centro estaba la Duquesa (lo supo Sakura por su elegante vestido verde con encaje y holanes), sentada sobre un taburete de tres patas y con un bebe en los brazos. La cocinera se inclinaba sobre el fogon y revolvia el interior de un enorme caldero que parecia estar lleno de sopa.

-¡Esta sopa tiene por descontado mucha pimienta! -se dijo Sakura para sus adentros, mientras soltaba el primer estornudo.

Donde si habia demasiada pimienta era en el aire. Incluso la Duquesa estornudaba de vez en cuando, y el bebe estornudaba y aullaba alternativamente, sin un momento de respiro. Los unicos seres que no estornudaban en aquella cocina eran la cocinera y un extraño chico con orejas y cola de gato yacia cerca del fuego, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no dejaba de mirar a Sakura en el momento en que entro.

-Por favor, ¿podria decirme usted -pregunto Sakura con timidez, pues no estaba demasiado segura de que fuera correcto por su parte empezar ella la conversacion,- por que ese chico viste de gato tan sonriente?

-Porque es un disfraz, no lo notaste.-dijo la Duquesa- A veces, una sonrisa es la forma mas facil de salir de una situacion dificil. Por eso sonrie. ¡Cochino!

Grito esta ultima palabra con una violencia tan repentina, que Sakura estuvo a punto de dar un salto, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que iba dirigida al bebe, y no a ella, de modo que recobro el valor y siguio hablando.

-¿Y es por eso que viste de gato? ¿Para salir de situaciones dificiles?

-No.-dijo con fastidio la Duquesa,- Sonrie para salir de situaciones dificiles... Y no viste gato, asi es el.-termino de decir con simpleza.

En efecto Sakura noto, que tanto la cola como las orejas, eran parte de su cuerpo, pues su cola zigzagueaba con delicadeza y sus orejas sacudia de vez en cuando.

-No sabia que la gente sonreia fingidamente para evitar dificultades en su vida.-dijo Sakura decepcionada, pensando automaticamente en todos los adultos, especialmente en su hermana. _"Ahora ya no sabre en quien confiar cuando vuelva a casa..." _penso.

-Todos pueden...-dijo la Duquesa en el mismo estado o peor que Sakura.

-No lo sabia...-dijo Sakura en un susurro.

-No sabes casi nada de nada.-dijo la Duquesa,- Eso es lo que ocurre.

A Sakura no le gusto ni pizca el tono de la observacion, y decidio que seria oportuno cambiar de tema.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento Duquesa,-dijo haciendo una elegante reverencia.- Me permito presentarme, soy Sakura Haruno.

La Duquesa parecio halagarse ante su accion.- Un placer Sakura, yo soy la Duquesa Tsunade de los Senju, este es Tonton el bebe.-dijo con una leve reverencia y leve sonrisa, cambiando su gesto rapidamente a fastido señalando a la cocinera.- Ella es Shizune.

Shizune aparto la olla de sopa del fuego, y comenzo a lanzar todo lo que caia en sus manos contra Tsunade y el bebe: sartenes, platos, tazas, cubiertos, etc. Tsunade ni se inmutaba, ni siquiera cuando los objetos la alcanzaban y el bebe berreaba con tanta fuerza que era imposible saber si los golpes le dolian o no.

-¡Oh, por favor, tenga cuidado con lo que hace! -grito Sakura, mientras saltaba asustada para esquivar los proyectiles,- ¡Le va a arrancar su preciosa nariz! -añadio, al ver que un caldero extraordinariamente grande volava muy cerca de la cara de la Duquesa Tsunade.

-Si cada uno se ocupara de sus propios asuntos,-dijo Tsunade en un gruñido- el mundo giraria mucho mejor y con menos perdida de tiempo.

-Lo cual no supondria ninguna ventaja,-intervino Sakura, muy contenta de que se presentara una oportunidad para hacer gala de sus conocimientos.- Si la tierra girase mas aprisa, ¡imagine usted el lio que se armaria con el dia y la noche! Ya sabe que la tierra tarda veinticuatro horas en hacer un giro completo sobre su propio eje...

-Hablando de ejecutar,-interrumpio Tsunade- ¡que le corten la cabeza!

Sakura miro a Shizune con ansiedad, para ver si se disponia a hacer algo parecido, pero Shizune estaba muy ocupada moviendo la sopa y no parecia prestar oidos a la conversacion, de modo que Sakura se animo a proseguir su leccion:

-Veinticuatro horas, creo, ¿o son doce? Yo...

-No me fastidies.-dijo Tsunade- ¡Nunca he soportado los calculos!

En eso, Jiraiya entro dirigiendose a Tsunade con una sonrisa pervertida, sacando de su saco la invitacion de la Reina y entregandosela, dijo:

-Tsunade...

-Duquesa Tsunade para ti lacayo.-corrijio la mencionada.

-¡Oh, vamos! No seas timida porque hay una niña aqui, ambos sabemos lo mucho que te gusta montar.-dijo Jiraiya insinuante alzando las cejas. Abrazando a Tsunade por los hombros con uno de sus brazos, sonrio aun mas pervertidamente- Me llevaras contigo al croquet, ¿verdad? Muero por ver a la Reina con... con... esos sexys vestidos de corazo-

No termino de hablar, pues fue interrumpido por el puño de Tsunade, termino estrellandose contra la pared.

-¡Vasta de estupideces! ¡Ahora puedes mecerlo un poco tu, si quieres! -dijo Tsunade mientras arrojaba al bebe por el aire.- Yo tengo que irme a arreglar para jugar croquet con la Reina.

Y Tsunade salio apresuradamente de la habitacion. Shizune le lanzo un sarten en el ultimo instante, pero no la alcanzo.

Sakura cogio al bebe en brazos con cierta dificultad, pues se trataba de una criatura con forma extraña y que forcejeaba con brazos y piernas en todas direcciones. El pobre pequeño resoplaba como una maquina de vapor cuando ella lo cogio, y se encogia y se estiraba con tal furia que durante los primeros minutos Sakura se las tubo que arreglar para que no escapace.

En cuanto encontro el modo de tener al niño tranquilo en brazos, Sakura salio de la casa. _"Si no me llevo a este niño con migo", _penso, _"seguro que lo matan en un dia o dos"._

-¿Acaso no seria un crimen dejarlo en esta casa? -dijo esta vez en voz alta, y el pequeño le respondio con un gruñido.- No gruñas.-le riño Sakura- Esa no es forma de expresarse.

El bebe volvio a gruñir, y Sakura le miro la cara con ansiedad, para ver si le pasaba algo. No habia duda de que tenia una nariz muy respingona, mucho mas parecida a un hocico que a una verdadera nariz. A Sakura no le gustaba ni un poco el aspecto que iba tomando aquello. _"A lo mejor es porque ha estado llorando", _penso, y le miro de nuevo, para ver si habia alguna lagrima. No, no habia lagrimas.

-Si piensas convertirte en un cerdito, cariño -dijo Sakura muy seria-, yo no querre tener nada que ver contigo. ¡Asi que andate con cuidado!

La pobre criatura volvio a soltar un quejido (¿o un gruñido? era imposible asegurarlo), y los dos anduvieron en silencio por un rato.

Sakura estaba empezando a preguntarse a si misma: _"Y ahora, ¿que voy a hacer yo con este chiquillo al volver a mi casa?", _penso, cuando de pronto el bebe volvio a soltar un gruñido, con tanta violencia que volvio a mirarlo alarmada. Esta vez no cabia ni la menor duda: era nada mas y nada menos que un cerdito, y a Sakura le parecio que seria absurdo seguir llevandolo en brazos.

Asi pues, lo dejo en el suelo, y sintio un gran alivio al ver que se echaba a trotar adentrandose al bosque.

-Si hubiera crecido,-se dijo asi misma, como de costumbre- hubiera sido un niño terriblemente feo, pero como cerdo me parece precioso.-y empezo a pensar en otros niños que ella conocia, a los que les sentaria muy bien convertirse en cerditos.- ¡Si supieramos la forma de transformarlos!

-Eres rara...

Oyo Sakura tras de si y dio un brinco de la sorpresa, volteo buscando con la mirada de quien era esa voz. Recostado en la rama de un arbol muy proximo a ella, estaba el chico minino, recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

El, cuando miro a Sakura, se limito a sonreir. Parecia tener buen caracter, asi como parecia ser joven, _"Dieciocho, tal vez veinte",_ penso Sakura. Aunque, pensandolo bien, el tiempo en este lugar no era igual al de su hogar: aparentara una edad, pero podria ser tan viejo como su abuelo, tan joven como un bebe, o, simplemente, no tener edad.

Recordo lo que Tsunade le dijo: _"U__na sonrisa es la forma mas facil de salir de una situacion dificil", _debia ser cuidadosa.

-Soy Sakura Haru-

-Lo se.-interrumpio el con su sonrisa china.

-¿Lo sabes? -dijo ella sorprendida.

-Si.

-¿Como? -cuestiono ella, sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Eres rara...-dijo sonriendo- ¿Olvidas que yo estaba presente cuando te presentaste a Tsunade?

Sakura se sintio una tonta, ya daba por hecho que ese chico era psiquico. Se sonrojo a mas no poder ante la mirada burlona del "gato".

-Sai.

-¿Perdon? -dijo ella con duda ante las, **la** palabra que pronunciaba el joven de repente.

-Sai.-dijo el con simpleza.

-¿Sal?

-Sai.

-¿Sai?

-Si -prosiguio el, sin dejar de sonreir-, mi nombre es Sai.

-Oh, mm... bien. Gusto en conocerte.-dijo Sakura sin mucho interes (y con una pizca de sarcasmo).

Comenzo a caminar, alejandose del "gato", buscaba con la mirada por donde ir.

-_¿Por que es un gusto conocerme?_

Oyo la voz Sai, Sakura se sorprendio y volteo hacia atras. No estaba. Se sorprendio aun mas al regresar su vista al frente. Sentado sobre la rama de un arbol, yacia Sai, el chico minino.

-Es solo una expresion.-contesto ella con extrañeza al ver que el chico la miraba atentamente sin una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces estas mintiendo? -dijo Sai, aun sin sonreir.

Sakura comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, preferia ver al chico sonreir falsamente.

-Es por educacion, no es para nada una mentira.-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa falsa.

-Si lo es, porque dices que es un gusto cuando no lo es.-corto el, aun sin sonreir.- Yo miento todo el tiempo, y puedo saber cuando alguien lo hace o no.

-A veces si es un gusto -comenzo a hablar Sakura, poniendose en pose pensativa-, porque puedes conocer gente nueva, y eso siempre es un gusto. Es bueno socializar, se conocen mucho tipo de personas, y es toda una experiencia fascinante, bueno, al menos eso dice mi hermana. Aunque yo en lo personal solo conozco gente rara. De donde vengo las personas son muy aburridas y estiradas, aqui, en cambio, todos son graciosos y muy extraños. ¡Pero eso si! En ambos lugares son muy sentidos, se ofenden con mucha facilidad.-Sakura hablama mas para si misma que para Sai- Mi madre siempre dice que me calle, que no debo hablar en publico porque solo digo estupideces, mi padre dice que mi madre esta loca y que siga jugando. Lamentablemente no tengo amigos, asi que no se mucho sobre "gustos" en conocer personas. La mayoria de la gente con la que trato son adultos, los unicos niños que conozco son sus hijos y son unos groseros, asi que solo me llevo disgustos. Socializar no es algo que valla con mi vida, al ser joven solo soy educada para casarme a los dieciseis, y al ser mayor solo sere la marioneta de mi futuro esposo.-suspiro con pesades posando una de sus manos en su frente, de forma dramatica- ¡Eso de ser mujer en una familia de nobles, es toda una calamidad!

Ante todo esto, Sai se limito a sonreir de nuevo.

-Eres rara -dijo.- Y que fea eres, te ves ridicula. Cabello rosa corto con liston rojo -rio-, sus puntas son tan largas que parecen orejas de conejo. Aparte tu vestido es azul, hace que tu aspecto resalte de una forma chillona. Lo unico lindo en ti, son tus ojos esmeralda.

_"Me critica un flacucho con aspecto androgino, este tipo es tan palido que sus extremidades de gato son lo unico que lo hacen notar" _penso Sakura. Este tipo definitivamente cabreaba a Sakura, pero ahora era lo unico que tenia. No debia echarlo a perder.

-Sai, ¿podrias decirme que camino tomar para salir de aqui?

-Eso depende en gran parte del sitio al que quieras llegar.-dijo Sai.

-No me importa mucho el sitio... -dijo Sakura.

-Entonces tampoco importa mucho el camino que tomes.-dijo Sai.

-... siempre que llegue a alguna parte.-añadio Sakura como explicacion.

-¡Oh, siempre llegaras a alguna parte -aseguro Sai-, si caminas lo suficiente!

A Sakura eso no le servia de nada, asi que hizo otra pregunta:

-¿Que clase de gente vive por aqui?

-En esta direccion -dijo Sai, señalando a su derecha- vive un ninja veterano. Y en esta direccion -esta vez señalo a su izquierda- vive un artesano. Visita al que quieras: los dos estan locos.

-Pero es que a mi no me gusta tratar con gente loca.-protesto Sakura.

-Oh, eso no lo puedes evitar.-repuso Sai- Aqui todos estamos locos. Yo estoy loco. Tu estas loca.

-¿Como sabes que yo estoy loca? -pregunto Sakura.

-Tienes que estarlo -afirmo Sai-, o no habrias venido aqui.

Sakura penso que no estaba llegando a nada. Sin embargo, siguio con sus preguntas:

-¿Y como sabes que tu estas loco?

-Para empezar -repuso Sai-, los perros no estan locos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Supongo que si.-concedio Sakura.

-Muy bien. Pues en tal caso -siguio su razonamiento Sai-, ya sabes que los perros gruñen cuando estan enfadados, y mueven la cola cuando estan contentos. Pues bien, yo gruño cuando estoy contento, y muevo la cola cuando estoy enfadado. Por lo tanto, estoy loco.

-A eso yo le llamo ronronear, no gruñir.

-Llamalo como quieras -dijo Sai-. ¿Vas a jugar croquet hoy con la Reina?

-Me gustaria mucho, pero por ahora no me han invitado.

-Alli nos volveremos a ver -aseguro Sai sin dejar de sonreir en ningun momento, y se desvanecio.

A Sakura esto no le sorprendio demasiado, tan acostumbrada estaba ya a que sucedieran cosas rara. Estaba todavia mirando hacia el arbol donde Sai habia estado, cuando este aparecio de repente.

-Por cierto, es un disgusto conocerte.-dijo Sai, y desaparecio denuevo.

Normalmente Sakura hubiera tomado mal esto, pero tomando en cuenta que Sai es un doble cara (y esta loco), Sakura sentio que habia hecho un amigo. Por primera vez, habia conocido a alguien que no le mentia.

Sakura espero un rato, con la idea de que quizas apareceria una vez mas, pero no fue asi, y, pasados unos minutos, la niña se puso en marcha hacia la direccion en que le habia dicho que vivia el artesano.

-Artesanos ya he visto muchos -se dijo para si- El ninja veterano sera mucho mas interesante, pero tambien peligroso. Espero, el artesano no este tan loco como el. Pues un ninja veterano, debio haber estado en muchas batallas. Me pregunto, ¿los ninjas seran de China o Japon? Yo creia que Japon era un reino de China, pero estudie, y resulta ser un pais tambien. Papa dice que nuestra familia desciende de Japoneses, por eso nuestros nombres y apellidos. De igual forma mama dice que mi prometido es Japones, y cuando nos casemos nos iremos a vivir a su palacio en Japon.

Mientras decia esas palabras, miro hacia arriba, y alli estaba Sai una vez mas, recostado en la rama de un arbol.

-A proposito, ¿que ha pasado con el bebe? -dijo Sai sonriente.- Olvide preguntarlo.

-Se convirtio en un cerdito -dijo Sakura sonriente igual, cosa que extraño a Sai dejando de sonreir por unos instantes.

-Ya sabia que terminaria asi, pobre -dijo Sai serio desviando la mirada.

-¡Y haber si dejas de aparecer y desaparecer! ¡Me mareas! -se quejo Sakura.

-De acuerdo -dijo Sai volviendo a sonreir.

Y esta vez desaparecio lentamente, con mucha suavidad, empezando con la punta de la cola y terminando por la sonrisa, que permanecio alli, cuando el resto de Sai ya habia desaparecido. Al final, desaparecio por completo.

-¡Vaya! -dijo Sakura entre risas- He visto muchas veces un gato sin sonrisa, ¡pero una sonrisa sin gato! ¡Es la cosa mas rara que he visto en toda mi vida!

Sakura lo sabia, a ella, Sai le sonreia sinceramente.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la casa del artesano. Supo que era su casa, pues toda ella una escultura. Tenia una forma muy abstracta, pero ya le diria que era, el mismo el persona. Era una casa tan grande, que no se atrevio a acercarse sin dar antes un mordisco al pedazo de seta que tenia guardado en el bolsillo de su vestido. Aunque crecio un poco, se acerco con cierto recelo.

A la orilla de un lago, a lado de la casa, habia una fiesta de te.

**Continuara...**


End file.
